The present invention related in general to corrugated metal decking, and pertains, more particularly, to a corrugated metal decking having improved means for web stiffening. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved corrugated metal decking characterized by improved web stiffening to prevent web buckling and also characterized by improved composite action between the metal and concrete after the concrete has been poured over the decking.
After corrugated metal decking has been disposed in position during the construction of a building, for example, the metal decking may experience relatively high loads and associated abuse brought about by construction workers, construction material, or construction equipment. Most deck failures occur during this construction phase. One of the most typical types of failure occurs due to the buckling of the web from high applied and concentrated loads. By way of example, these loads may be from wheel buggies, or from a large quantity of concrete being placed in one location of the decking. In the prior art there exist structures that employ web stiffening. However, most of these structures do not provide for an optimization of web stiffening and in fact many of the prior attempts at strengthening the web of the corrugated metal decking actually instead tend to weaken the web. For example, embossments or indentations that tend to extend lengthwise of the web many times create further problems and actually enhance the buckling action under the load.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means for stiffening the corrugated metal flooring and in particular for stiffening the web that comprises a part of the corrugated metal flooring.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for corrugated metal decking web stiffening by means of embossments or indentations that function as reinforcing columns strengthening the web and therefore strengthening the deck so as to prevent buckling of the web and associated buckling of the deck.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved corrugated metal decking having improved web stiffening so that the decking is capable of carrying higher loads and is also capable of spanning greater lengths unshored.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved stiffened web for a corrugated metal flooring that not only prevents web buckling but also provides improved composite action between the decking and concrete that is poured over the decking.